The present invention relates to a prey trap, and particularly to a prey trap without needing any bait, wherein the prey trap is operated according to natural physical rule.
Two kinds of conventional prey traps are illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 1A, FIG. 1 shows a clamp type prey trap and FIG. 1A shows a grid type prey trap.
In the prior art, the prey trap is placed on a path in which preys possibly pass through and baits are placed in the prey trap. When a prey is lured by baits and runs into the prey-trap, it will be captured by the prey trap.
However, above prior art ways need baits and thus a problem of environment protection occurs. Furthermore, clamping a prey will induce the prey to be harmed, but this is merciless and thus can not be accepted by animal protection groups. Furthermore, after the prey trap is used for a time period, it is often to be deserted. Moreover, it is often that children are harmed by the clip of the prey trap.
In other aspect, a grid type prey trap has a closed space with only one opening. Therefore, in general, preys will not enter into the prey trap so that the efficiency is low. Furthermore, the grid structure is easily inoperative due to elastic fatigue.
Therefore, the two prior prey traps have defects and thus are necessary to be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a prey trap, wherein a path is formed in the prey trap, and thus it cannot be found by the preys. Therefore, no bait is necessary and thus the object of environment is achieved.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a prey trap, wherein when the actuating plate is lifted upwards to a predetermined height; the gate is at an upper end of the supporting frame. When the actuating plate is pressed and is released from the confinement of the hanging frame, the gate then drops downs rapidly and freely and further the gate and body are formed as a closing condition. Therefore, the present invention is actuated by using natural rule. No clip or elastic element is used. No problem of elastic fatigue occurs. Therefore, the lifetime is long.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a prey trap, wherein adjusting the weight of each gate and the tension between the hanging frame and the bead, beads are confined below a frame seat and gates are pulled to an upper end of the supporting frame; thereby, a steady condition is retained. A surface of each bead may be one of a smooth surface and a coarse surface. Thereby, when the hanging frame pulls the bead, the bead has a preferred position; the surface has different friction coefficient based on the coarseness thereof. Thereby, when the hanging frame is confined by the bead, the sensitivity of the actuating plate is adjustable so as to match the requirement of different preys.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.